


Werewolf hormones

by expecto_patrONIX



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expecto_patrONIX/pseuds/expecto_patrONIX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moony gets problems with his hormones as the full moon gets closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf hormones

**Author's Note:**

> Some Remus smut. Hope you enjoy

Remus walked with his friends down the corridors late in the night. Tomorrow would be a full moon. He already felt uncomfortable. 

"Don't you think so, Moony?" Sirius said bumping into his side.

Remus was pulled out of his thoughts. "What?" He asked confused. He just wanted to sleep and prepare himself for tomorrow.

"You're not gonna tell me you weren't listening?" Sirius said annoyed. "I was saying, that it may be a good idea to sneek into the girls dormitories, and borrow Y/n's homework. Since we didn't do it."

"Why do you always need to copy other people's homework?!" Remus snapped.

"Easy Moony, why do you always get so cross when the full moon approaches?"

Then Sirius had an idea.

A brilliant, a bit cruel yes, but brilliant idea.

You see. Remus had always had a huge crush on Y/n. And little did Sirius know that you felt the same.

"Moony. Can you go and get Y/n's homework for us? Cuz it would be too suspicious if I would sneek into her bedroom again. People will think we're doing things we are not." 

Remus felt his face heat up at the thought of sneeking into your bedroom. What kind of clothes would you sleep in? Were you already asleep? It was late.

So he went. With a blush on his face he headed towards the girls sleeping rooms. 

Sirius sprinted outside. Leaving Peter behind alone. He grabbed a broom and flew to the window of your room. If he was not mistaken you would take a shower at this time of the night. You weren't a person for much sleep.

Sirius knocked on your window. You jumped in surprise in your shower. Quickly you grabbed a towel to cover yourself up, preparing yourself for whoever would come to your window at this time.

There was no one at the window. You thought you had just imagined it. But then there was a soft knock on the door to your bedroom. You opened the door and... oh god. Remus. He wasn't supposed to see you like this. Wearing only a towel.

"Y/n, can I please borrow your -" he stopped midsentence. Staring at your scarcely covered body. His werewolf hormones kicked in and without warning he walked into your room, slammed your door shut behind him and pushed you roughly onto your bed.

You didn't recognize the look in his eyes. He looked like he was about to turn mad.

He pushed himself on top of you and threw away the towel that covered you. He hungryly placed his mouth at your neck. Kissing and nibbling along the skin to find your weak spot. It was so suddenly, and you were confused and aroused at the same time.

But you wanted this. You wanted him. So you let him do whatever he wanted.

Your breath escaped your lips in a moan as he licked a spot just under your left cheek. He continued to torture that spot. Kissing and licking it, untill you were left breathless on your bed. He looked into your eyes. Your cheeks were flushed just as his and your lips were swollen. 

Then he realized what he was doing. He slowly started to crawl away from you. Horror in his face. And then surprise, as you grabbed his gryffindor tie and pulled him back up.

"Never start anything if you can't finish it."

You whispered seductively in his ear.

"Oh but I will finish this." He replied. Voice dropping with lust.

He kissed you fiercely. His lips were soft and the kiss was heated. He pushed his tongue through your lips. Forcing your mouth open so he could enter. And then your tongues explored eachothers mouths. 

His lips and tongue left your mouth and you moaned. Your need for him growing stronger.

He quite litteraly ripped of his trousers and without a word he slammed into you. You cried out in pain but he didn't seem to care. He lost all control and pounded into you madly. The bed was creaking in protest but he didn't care.

You felt pain. Just pain. And then something else as he hit that spot inside of you. You moaned out his name and he lauged.

You looked into eachothers eyes and you placed a sloppy open mouthed kiss on his lips between moanes and name callings. He grabbed one of your breasts and started to suck on your nipple. You broke. You felt your walls break as you spasmed around him. Screaming his name. And he said yours as he came.

He collapsed onto the bed beside you. You lay there in comfortable silence for a while. Then he stood up. Pulling you with him. And he gave you a big hug, kissing your forehead. 

You were both sweaty messes and you laughed quietly at eachother.

"Will you be my girlfriend Y/n?"

You cheered happily. "Yes!"

And he slept by your side that night. For it felt good to be with eachother.

The next morning Moony walked early back to his own bedroom.

"Hey guys! I got the homework!"

"What took you so long? What did you do?"

"Well..."

**Author's Note:**

> Still looking for requests :)


End file.
